Too Little, Too Much
by Neverland's Kitsune X
Summary: Even Atobe Keigo has his limits concerning noise. Yes, he doesn't always enjoy the fangirls screeching his name. But silence is unnerving. There's a fragile balance in all of this, and Rosetsu Yukia might be able to help him find it. Rated T for slight swearing. Unsure about romance.


Sometimes, it's too much. All the crowds, cheering, and screaming fangirls. All too much.

It may appear to outsiders that Keigo Atobe relished in the praise and glory, but not always was this true.

His teammates, for example. They knew how Keigo had to take aspirins after an especially loud game courtesy of the numerous fans, or how he really snapped his fingers to just get that _one_ second of peace before he played. It wasn't even him who had created the infamous 'Hyotei chant'. That was some old tradition that had been uncovered.

Atobe Keigo needed his peace and quiet as well. Kabaji never was one for conversations, and was therefore a great person to be around. Although, even silence itself has its limits. Sometimes, there was too much. No noise, nothing heard, it drove Keigo nera insanity when his companion offered only a single word response for the hundredth time.

Silence clashed with noise, and too much of one led to headaches and more aspirins. Too little of one led to the same thing. That was why, Keigo Atobe has never been more grateful then when he could enter the library his family funded at Hyotei.

Walking at a brisk pace that his fangirls couldn't keep up to, he'd slip past old shelves and arrive at a secluded corner. Merely a desk, chairs, and beanbag chairs were surrounded on most sides by the books Keigo was sure nobody would ever come to check out. The only way to leave was either through the window which led to a three story drop, or that tiny, narrow passageway between two towering bookshelves Keigo squeezed through.

Nobody else knew of this place, Keigo was sure of that. Fangirls, Oshitari Yuushi, and Kabaji Munehiro included.

Well, at least, that's what he thought.

* * *

Rosetsu Yukia wasn't much for words, or feminine clothing. Being from a family rivaling the Atobe's in wealth and perhaps just the slightest bit higher in society, she could virtually buy anything and everything she wished for, but what did she use this privilege for?

To bend the rules at Hyotei and wear a male uniform.

Ah, humble little Yukia.

But even in the opposite gender's clothing near 24/7, she wasn't satisfied. Yukia also had short hair, choppy cuts along the edges as it barely reached past her earlobes where chain earrings dangled. In all retrospect, Yukia looked like a boy. A bishie-kun, a cute and pretty boy. She didn't mind, it was her decision to cut her used to be waist length hair and wear male clothing, for reasons of comfort.

She was a decent student, top scores in her classes, played some instruments. She could hold her own in a tennis match and wasn't at the bottom of the social ladder, since she was never one to start an argument or be disrespectful. A food lover, chocoholic to be more exact, she put her hunger first, but there was one thing she loved more than even chocolate.

Books.

Or reading. Same difference. Yukia would go to the public library and simply read for hours on end, almost being locked in a few times. She especially enjoyed the library at Hyotei which had been funded by the Atobe family. It had some of the most interesting new books and some age-old, classic novels mixed in. Only, there was a problem with the place.

Too loud.

Usually, Yukia could have cared less about the numerous fangirls hanging around, squealing like chipmunks for their 'Atobe-sama', but this time, she couldn't leave with a borrowed book to the roof. Why? It was raining, thunder and lightning included. And a classroom was out of her options, everybody in the school was gathering in them and chatting up storms able to rival the one pounding the windows outside.

Yukia had no choice but to endure wrecked eardrums and high pitched squeals. She rubbed at her ear with one hand, the other clutching three books to her chest. An announcement throughout the school had just been made, the storm was getting very dangerous and all students would stay in school until deemed safe. So naturally, everyone joined their social groups and friends to wait out the storm. Unless you're Yukia and don't have a set of friends.

So the library it was. And what was better to do, than try and find a corner isolated from the fangirls? And off she set, heading towards the farthest point from the entrance where most gathered on the floor or around tables and beanbag chairs.

Wait, what's with this little opening between two bookshelves?

* * *

He needed to get away. Oh dear lord, he _needed_ to get away from the screeching of 'Save me!' and 'I'm scared!' from his fans. _Apparently_ , every girl in the school was scared of lightning and thunder. He braced himself for a flood of females as he stood before the mahogany doors leading to the library. Allowing himself merely a second of peace, he pushed open the doors.

At first, no one noticed him. Then one girl, then two, then the whole crowd. With long, purposeful strides, Atobe Keigo sped past his fans, not breaking into a full out run though. Oh no, that was beneath him and his enormous pride.

Besides, it wasn't long until he had slipped into his safety room, surrounded by books upon shelves on three sides and a glorious window on the last. Letting himself fall on a beanbag chair with a sigh and closed eyes, Keigo ran a hand through his hair, for once not caring much about his appearances.

He didn't even notice the other person right next to him.

Well, to be fair, she didn't notice him either. The book she was reading was quite enthralling…

* * *

I was curled up with my knees tucked in up to my chest on what had to be, the most comfiest beanbag chair in the world. My eyes scanned the page, taking in all the details before I turned the page, a light sound much like wind filling the silence.

"... What are you doing here?" A chilled voice confronted me, causing me to look up from my novel.

Before me, sprawled out in another beanbag chair, was the almighty and great Keigo Atobe. The person whom I couldn't say I cared much for. At all.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Reading, you?" I mean, I don't hate the guy or anything, I just have zero social connections and beyond hearing outrageous rumors from time to time, have no social life.

"This is my private room, I would greatly appreciate it if you left… Whoever you are." He ground out through clenched teeth. A look of annoyance was plain on his face.

I shrugged. "Actually, this library is technically for all of Hyotei to enjoy. And this 'room' as you call it, is a part of the entire library. Therefore, I can come in here and enjoy my book in peace, along with anyone else who discovers this." I calmly turned the page.

"... Just… leave." He sighed deeply, making me look over to him again. He just seems so… tired.

I contemplated my next words. "Well, I would, but _your_ fangirls are screeching like hawks out there and I enjoy quiet tones, not bird calls."

He smirked a little bit, eyes at half-mast. I noticed his uniform was all messed up, tie loosened, buttons undone, and his regulars jersey was slipping off his broad shoulders.

"Ore-sama is amazing, it is natural for them to be so dedicated to me." He said, but it seemed forced.

I blinked before it finally clicked. What I believe was happening before my own eyes was that Atobe Keigo was tired. Too little silence and too many fangirls at the moment. I gave him a hesitant smile, which made him raise his eyebrow at me.

"I'll stay quiet, promise." His eyelids fluttered closed as he nodded stiffly. Before he could fall asleep or such, I searched through my bag for a might be helpful, temporary solution.

"Aspirin?" I offered, holding out the little orange bottle.

His eyes opened again and he once more nodded. I gave him two to swallow dry, there wasn't any water available at the moment.

"Ore-sama will allow you to stay, but only if you remain quieter than my fans." He said in a resigned tone. His body slumped more and I was positive that before long, he'd be asleep.

"Kay, I at least know how to shut up." I returned to my book. Only the rain falling on the window and muted noises from the world existing outside the small room was heard. I smiled in relief. Silence. And noise. But not too little or too much of either one.

"Hey," I broke the peacefulness for a simple question. "Think I can come back?"

He didn't even open his eyes when he responded with a 'Yeah, whatever.'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well hello there plot bunny #2! Why, why did you come visit me? Great, now I have... 6 stories to work on.**

 **Yippee...**

 **Not...**


End file.
